It Takes Two To Make One
by J-Rocka1995
Summary: 17 year old McKenli Davis becomes pregnant after having a movie night with best friend Liam Payne. What happens? Read to find out!


**A/N Hey guys! J-Rocka1995 here or for people who have read my stories before I changed my username GleekFreak1995... Sorry I haven't written in quite awhile! I couldn't figure out a story line! I'm still trying to figure out a story line for a Halloween one shot! So any ideas would be very helpful! Anyway the 1D boys that are in this don't belong to me but all the other characters do! This takes place in London but the girls and McKenli's siblings are American! Enjoy!**

McKenli's POV:

I was sitting in my room looking at the little stick that I grasped in my hand. _Positive_. That's what it said. My vision started to get blurry up until the point where I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to cry.

_ I'm pregnant, _I thought.I hugged my knees up close to my chest and sobbed into them. How was I going to tell Liam? I sighed then started to wipe away my tears that were trailing down my cheeks but they wouldn't stop coming. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Mickey? Are you alright?" my older brother, Matthew, asked using my nickname that my little sister, Evelyn, gave me. He didn't give me time to reply. Instead, he just walked in.

"Mickey!" he rushed over to my side and grabbed me into a hug while rubbing my back soothingly.

"Shh.. Tell me what's wrong…" he soothed.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered finally looking at him. He may be my brother but he is very understanding. It's the main reason why we get along so well together.

"Is it Liam's?" he asked gently. I nodded. Then I sobbed into Matthew's shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" I wailed into his shoulder.

"Well, you're gonna go over to Liam's house and tell him. He deserves to know, Mickey…" he whispered. I sighed. I knew he was right.

~xx1Dxx~

I took a deep breath before I had the courage to knock on Liam's front door. Three minutes went by before he finally opened the door.

"Mickey? What are you doing here?" he asked in his beautiful British accent.

"I… I need to tell… you something…" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh… um… come in, then," he said opening the door wide enough for me to walk in. He led me through to the livingroom and we both sat down on the love seat.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me, then?" he asked. I took one last deep breath before I decided to tell him. _He deserves to know_.

"Deserve to know what?" he asked confused. Oops.

"I said that outloud, didn't I?" I said. He chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, you kinda did… Anyway what do I deserve to know?" he replied. I sighed. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought.

"I-I'm… um… pregnant…" I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you," he said.

"I'm pregnant…" I mumbled once again. Why couldn't I just say it?

"What? I still didn't he-"

"I said I'm pregnant!" I said finally loud enough to where he could hear me.

Liam just sat there. He didn't say anything. He didn't utter a single word out of his mouth. Me being myself, I took the silence the wrong way. Who wouldn't?

"I knew I shouldn't have told you…" I whispered letting a tear slip down my cheek. I stood up getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted before I could even go anywhere. I turned to look at him.

"What Liam?" I whispered so soft he could barely hear what I had said.

"Is it mine?" Liam asked. More tears came flooding down my already wet cheeks as I nodded slowly.

"Look, Liam if you don't want it just tell m-" I got cut off by a pair of lips ontop of mine. _Liam's lips._ Liam was kissing me! My best friend since I was eleven was actually kissing me! Five minutes passed by when we finally pulled away.

"Who says I didn't want the baby?" he whispered while resting his forehead on mine (which was kind of hard seeing as he was five foot ten and I was five foot three).

"So you do want the baby?" I asked kind of confused. He didn't answer. He just gave me a goofy grin then picked me up and started to spin me around shouting, "We're going to have a baby!".

"Liam! Put me down!" I giggled. He smiled then finally decided to put me down after one last spin.

"Sorry… got a little carried away there," he said sheepishly. I just laughed and shook my head at him. Then my phone beeped.

I had a message from Matthew. It read:

** Hey mom says its time 2 come home…**

I typed a quick reply saying:

** K I'll b home in a minute…**

"Hey I have to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as I started to leave only to have Liam tugging on my hand pulling me back to him.

"Answer one question for me first…" he whispered.

"Yeah and what's that?" I replied.

"Be mine?" he said.

Instead of answering I grabbed his cheeks with both hands and pulled his face down to my level then kissed him. He smiled and rested his hands on my waist while I wrapped my hands around his neck running my fingers through his hair. It had been about ten minutes before we parted for air.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Yes, very much so…" he replied cheekily. Then he started to slowly rub my stomach. I smiled. He was going to be an amazing father. I just knew he was.

"You're going to a great dad, you know that right?" I asked him.

"And you're going to be a great mum…" he replied. My smiled grew bigger. Yep he was definatley going to be a great dad.

9 months later:

We were all at the boys house just hanging out. My head was rested on Liam's chest and Liam was playing with my hair while rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Hey is anyone thirsty?" Sarah asked. Everyone replied with a chorus of yeses. I laughed.

"Here I'll help you since everyone is probably too lazy to get up," I said. With the help of Sarah and Liam I was finally able to get up and help Sarah get the drinks.

"So how's little Serenity behaving in there?" Sarah asked. Yep, it's a little girl. Liam was so excited when we found out that we were having a girl. Her name's going to be Serenity Jessica Payne.

"She's doing fine. She's been kicking a lot since I woke up, though," I replied with a little giggle. All of a sudden I felt a wave of pain going through my stomach. I grabbed it.

"You okay, Mickey?" Sarah asked. I was about to reply when a bigger one went through. I grabbed the counter top to support me so I wouldn't fall on my 'bum' as the boys would call it and looked down to see a small puddle forming around my feet. _My water broke,_ I thought.

"Mickey, please tell me your water didn't just break!" Sarah asked, panicing slightly. Another pain went through me (more painful than the last one) so I didn't answer her, yet again.

"Liam!" I screamed. I started to do my breathing exercize with Sarah coaching me taking my scream and breathing as a yes. In about five seconds everyone was crowding in the boys' kitchen.

"What's going on?" Louis asked.

"McKenli's water just broke," Sarah answered. Everybody's eyes widened. The next thing I knew I was being lifted and carried off to the mini bus that the boys' owned. After everyone else was settled in we were off to the hospital.

~xx1Dxx~

"Push!" screamed the nurse one last time before the room was silenced by a baby's cry. Liam and I both sighed in relief. I relaxed back into the hospital's uncomfortable bed breathing rapidly.

"You did it babe," Liam said giving me a kiss on my temple. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah I did…" I whispered.

"Um… Excuse me? Mr. Payne? Would like to come cut the umbilical chord?" the nurse asked. Liam looked at me nervously.

"Go for it…" I whispered giving his hand a slight squeeze. He smiled at me then got up to follow the nurse.

After about five minutes, Liam came back with a bundle of pink blankets cuddled in his arms. _That's my baby girl, _I thought. A tear made its way down my face as Liam and I smiled at eachother.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. Liam nodded then handed her down to me. Once Serenity was settled in my arms she started to open her eyes for the first time. They were a gorgeous brown. _Just like Liam's,_ I thought.

"She has your eyes," I whispered. Liam looked down at her and smiled.

"You're right, she does…" he whispered back excitedly. Then the nurse came back in with a clipboard and a pen.

"Have you decided on a name for her?" she asked. Liam and I both nodded.

"Serenity Jessica Payne," I told her while she scribbled it down. She nodded then walked off leaving us alone. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Liam said loud enough for them to hear. Then everybody all piled into the room with grins on their faces.

"Is that her?" Brooklyn asked. I nodded.

"You guys wanna hold her?" I asked. Everybody just looked at me then all gave me a nod. Since Niall was closest to me, I gave Serenity to him first.

"Make sure you have a hand behind her head and bottom," I said seriously, not wanting any of them to drop her. Liam chuckled.

"Babe, relax. I'm pretty sure they're not going to drop her. If they did, I would be there to catch her," he said. I sighed then gave him a smile. I knew he'd make a great father.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous, that's all…" I replied. I looked around the room and saw that Avery was now holding Serenity.

"I'm glad you stayed with me, even if you were just my best friend back then…" I whispered so only he could hear. He smiled then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I wouldn't of left you even if you were my best friend now instead of my girlfriend, I mean of course you're both but I still wouldn't have left you…" he whispered back.

"Thanks, Liam. That means a lot to me," I said.

"We weren't drunk, we just got caught up in the moment… And besides it takes two to make one doesn't it?" he replied being his smart self. It's true, though. We weren't drunk when it happened. We were just watching a movie at my house alone when Liam decided to look down at me then kiss me. After that one thing led to another.

"Yes it does," I replied then gave him a kiss on the lips.


End file.
